Alguém Tem Que Ceder
by aposentada
Summary: [HarryDraco, mpreg] Harry quer ter filhos. Draco também. Mas a questão é... quem vai gerar? Oneshot.


Alguém Tem Que Ceder

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Beta-reader: o F7 do meu computador

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Que pena...

* * *

_Quarto – 12:35 da madrugada_

"--- Draco?"

"--- _Huuuummm_?"

"--- Não adianta fingir, eu sei perfeitamente que você está acordado."

"--- Eu não estou fingindo."

"--- Claro que está fingindo."

"--- O que te leva a pensar isso?"

"--- Esse seu _huuuummm_."

"--- Harry, eu fiz _huuuummm _assim a vida inteira e você nunca reclamou! Porque cismou agora?"

"--- Draco, você _só_ faz isso quando finge que está dormindo."

"--- Não faço."

"--- Faz."

"--- Não faço."

"--- Faz."

"--- Draco Malfoy, eu estou casado com você há oito anos, quer alguém que te conheça mais do que eu?"

"--- Bem... que tal _eu _mesmo!"

Harry funga, irritado. Draco vira-se para o lado e volta a fingir que está dormindo.

* * *

_Quarto – 12:44 da madrugada_

"--- Harry"

"--- Sim?"

"--- O que você queria falar comigo quando me chamou?"

"--- Nada, Draco, esquece."

"--- Fala..."

"--- Draco, _esquece_!"

"--- Não, agora não esqueço! O que era?"

Silêncio momentâneo.

"--- Bem... é _aquele_ negócio."

"--- Que negócio?"

"--- _Aquele, _Draco, _aquele..."_

"--- Não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando."

"--- _Filhos_ te lembra alguma coisa?"

Pausa desconfortável.

"--- Pensei que já tivéssemos discutido isso."

"--- Draco, para mim uma discussão que acaba com um lado jogando um vaso na cabeça do outro não teve exatamente consenso."

"--- Harry, eu já pedi desculpas, droga! Foi sem querer!"

"--- Claro, o seu ato de pegar o vaso, mirar e atirar em mim foi com certeza _acidental._"

"--- Droga, Harry!"

"--- Quer saber, Draco? _Volte a dormir!"_

Harry vira para seu lado da cama. Draco para o seu.

* * *

_Quarto – 12:53 da madrugada_

"--- Harry?"

"--- Draco, _me solta!"_

"--- Harry, me ouve..."

"--- Eu não quero ouvir nada!"

"--- Droga, não seja tão teimoso! Eu já pedi desculpas!"

"--- Podia ter sido sério, sabia? Você errou por centímetros! E se aquilo tivesse me acertado?"

"--- Eu entraria em pânico e me jogaria aos seus pés implorando por perdão."

"--- Provavelmente eu não iria ouvir, já teria morrido de hemorragia."

"--- Harry, seu senso de humor é _magnífico."_

"--- Provavelmente porque me casei com você!"

Alguns segundos sem fala. Movimentos sobre o lençol.

"--- Draco, _sai de cima de mim!"_

"---Não saio até você me perdoar."

"--- Draco, saia de cima de mim _voluntariamente _ou eu vou fazer você sair à força."

"--- Nossa, que medo!"

"--- Draco, você está me _subestimando?"_

"--- Não, só tenho _certeza_ que você não vai conseguir me tirar de cima de você."

"--- _Sério_? Porque?"

"--- Várias razões. Primeira: você é mais fraco que eu e não vai conseguir me empurrar. Segunda: eu estou em cima das suas pernas, então você não vai me chutar em _partes perigosas. _Terceira: sua varinha está na primeira gaveta da mobília, mas você não vai conseguir pegá-la porque eu estou segurando suas mãos. Quarta: embora você não admita, está _adorando _essa fricção que eu estou fazendo em cima de você."

Breve silêncio.

"--- Babaca, sai de cima de mim _agora!" _

"--- Viu, eu sabia."

"--- Draco, se você não sair de cima de mim agora, vai se arrepender. _Bastante._

"--- Estou apavorado!"

"--- Sai _agora._ Senão..._ "_

"--- O que você vai fazer, hein? Se vingar e atirar um vaso na minha cabeça?"

"--- Não, Draco, _querido. _Mas se você não sair de cima de mim nesse exato momento não vai ter coisas que eu posso te _dar_... literalmente."

Pausa incrédula por parte de Draco.

"--- Você não jogaria tão sujo!"

"--- Sim, _querido_, eu jogaria. Agora, em nome de sua vida sexual, _saia de cima de mim!"_

Draco sai de cima de Harry, contrariado. Harry se ajeita confortavelmente na cama.

* * *

_Quarto – 01:17 da madrugada_

"--- Harry?"

"--- Draco, _nem tenta."_

"--- Falando sério, eu não vou te agarrar."

"--- Draco, não dá para a gente falar depois não? Eu estou _realmente _morrendo de sono."

"--- Harry, é sobre _aquele _assunto."

Harry de repente fica completamente acordado.

"--- Fala."

"--- Eu... eu falei muitas coisas idiotas naquela dia. E _fiz _também."

"--- Eu _percebi_."

"--- Desculpa."

Silêncio por alguns segundos.

"--- Tá desculpado."

"--- Sério?"

"--- Já te desculpei coisas _muito _piores que isso, e você _sabe_."

"--- Eu sei."

Pausa longa.

"--- Aquele negócio de ser um péssimo pai... Harry, você acha que eu...?"

"--- Não, você seria um ótimo pai."

"--- Você acha?"

"--- Claro. Quer dizer... "

"--- _Quer dizer _o que?"

"--- Você tinha que se controlar um pouco."

"--- Controlar?"

"--- É. Por exemplo, você é muito teimoso."

"--- Harry, eu _não _sou teimoso."

"--- É sim."

"--- _Não _sou!"

"--- Viu como é que é?"

Silêncio.

"--- Tudo bem, eu sou um _pouquinho _teimoso."

"--- Então, você tinha que controlar um pouco isso."

"--- Hum... acho que consigo. Mas essa teimosia já me ajudou muito..."

"--- Ajudou?"

"--- É, por exemplo, para te tirar das garras daquele _tal_ de Simon Finnon."

"--- _Simas Finnegan_, Draco. Você fala dele como se ele fosse ruim!"

"--- E ele é."

"--- Bobagem."

"--- Você não vê a verdadeira personalidade dele porque ele é seu ex. Mas na verdade ele é um..."

"--- Draco..."

"--- _Sim?"_

"--- Podemos voltar ao rumo da conversa?"

"--- Ah... sim, podemos."

"--- Então... sabe, você está disposto a ter um filho?"

"--- Claro, se é um sonho seu."

"--- Mas não é seu."

"--- É, Harry... mas não é prioridade. Mas para você é."

Silêncio.

"--- Você faria isso por mim?"

"--- Hã-Hã."

"--- Sério?"

"--- Faço, Harry, faço! Você já fez muitas coisas por mim, fazer isso por você nem compensa metade da minha dívida."

Pausa.

"--- Amo você, sabia? Eu falo pouco, mas amo. Você sabe disso?"

"--- Claro que sei. Também amo você."

Pinta o maior clima no ar. Draco se aproxima de Harry:

"--- O que você acha de fazermos o nosso filho _agora_, hein?"

"--- Ah... _hoje _não, Draco, eu estou cansado."

"--- _De novo_?"

"--- Como assim, _de novo?"_

"--- A semana inteira você está _cansado_, Harry!"

"--- Draco, não seja melodramático, foram só três dias. O trabalho está pesado, você _sabe._"

"--- Droga."

Silêncio breve.

"--- Draco, não haja como se eu estivesse te matando. Semana passada eu _quis _e o que você falou?"

"--- Que estava com enjôo. Mas era verdade!"

"--- Draco, eu estou _realmente _cansado."

"--- Mas isso não é desculpa! Em cansaço _eu _dou um jeito..."

"--- _Draco!"_

"--- Tá, eu sei. Vamos dormir."

* * *

_5 minutos depois:_

"--- Draco?"

"--- Ahn?"

"--- Aquele seu enjôo... você melhorou?"

"--- Hoje eu estou bem. Mas porque?"

"--- Sabe, se você for gerar o nosso filho, vai ter que estar com a saúde perfeita."

Silêncio.

"--- Harry..."

"--- Sim?"

"--- Eu não vou gerar filho nenhum. Quem vai gerar é_ você "_

Pausa.

"--- Draco, como assim? Eu não _posso _gerar um filho."

"--- Claro que pode. Você é perfeitamente fértil."

"--- Você _sabe_ do que eu estou falando, Draco."

"--- Harry, você poderia pedir uma licença do seu trabalho."

"--- Eu não posso! Eu sou o chefe!"

"--- Outro pode ser o chefe."

"--- Draco, você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu não posso. Faltam tão poucos Comensais para pegarmos... eu simplesmente não _posso _abandonar tudo agora."

Silêncio.

"--- _Você _pode pedir uma licença do seu trabalho!"

"--- Ficou louco? Eu acabei de ser promovido!"

"--- Não vão tirar sua promoção por causa disso."

"--- Harry, você não está entendendo. Eu tenho que mostrar serviço pro chefe se um _dia _quiser chegar a diretor daquele jornal."

"--- Você tem _muito_ tempo para chegar à diretor.

"--- Não, eu _não _tenho tempo, Harry! Mas você pode pedir licença! Já caçou Comensais por 10 anos e nunca tirou férias! É uma obrigação para eles te dar..."

"--- Pára, Draco. Pára."

"--- Como?"

"--- Esquece o filho."

"--- Harry.. o quê...?"

"--- Vai ser impossível ter um filho se uma das partes não colabora."

"--- Harry, eu _estou _colaborando."

"--- Não, Draco, você não está. Nunca estivemos tão perto do fim definitivo da Guerra. Não posso pedir licença agora. Impossível."

"--- Harry, me entenda... eu não posso... acabei de ser promovido!"

"--- Não, Draco, me entenda _você_! Você pode tirar licença e sabe perfeitamente disso! Sua situação no jornal está ótima! Na verdade, você não quer ter um filho! Porque não fala isso logo?"

"--- Harry, eu _quero _ter um filho, droga! Mas eu..."

"--- Esquece, Draco, esquece! Você sabe que está se recusando a colaborar! No fundo, você sempre fez isso! Sinceramente, não sei como estou casado com você até hoje!"

"--- Mas..."

Harry pega seu travesseiro e sai do quarto, não antes de bater a porta com força. Draco bufa alto.

* * *

_Sala – 10: 45 da manhã_

Draco sai do quarto arrumado como se fosse trabalhar. Mas o detalhe é que é sábado.

"--- _Draco_!"

"--- Sim?"

"--- Onde diabos você está indo arrumado desse jeito ao sábado?"

"--- Oras, ao médico."

"--- Médico?"

"--- Exatamente."

Silêncio. Draco pega o Pó-de-Flu na lareira. Harry está com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

"--- Médico no _sábado_, Draco?"

"--- É, era o único horário que ele tinha.Tchau."

Draco desaparece na lareira. Harry fecha a cara. Desnecessário dizer que ele não ficou convencido.

* * *

_Sala – 02:27 da tarde_

Harry anda de um lado para outro, irritado com a demora de Draco. Este aparece na lareira.

"--- Draco!"

"--- Oi, também."

"--- Onde você esteve?"

"--- No médico, oras."

"--- Nenhum médico demora tanto, Draco."

"--- Esse demorou, oras."

"--- Draco, era só um exame de rotina. Pare de mentir. _Onde você estava?"_

"--- Já falei, no médico. A consulta atrasou."

Harry pára no meio da sala. A desculpa de Draco não convenceu. De novo.

"--- Draco, _onde você estava?"_

"--- Droga, Harry, já falei, no médico!"

"--- Você está mentindo."

"--- Não estou."

"--- Está sim!"

"--- Não estou!'

Harry bufa igualzinho a um hipogrifo enfurecido. Depois de hesitar um instante, Draco começa a ir em direção ao quarto.

"--- Draco!"

"--- Quê?"

"--- Onde você pensa que está indo?"

"--- Para o _meu _quarto tomar banho."

"--- Nem pensar. Você fica aqui até me dizer onde se meteu esse tempo todo."

"--- Eu já falei, no médico!"

"--- Draco, é patético você continuar mentindo."

"--- Eu não estou mentindo."

"--- Está sim. Te conheço há 10 anos."

"--- Droga, Harry, não estou!"

"--- Fale a verdade! Com que _biscate _você estava?"

Pausa.

"--- Harry, você não acha que eu... ah, faça-me o favor!"

"--- Porque não? Não seria a primeira vez."

"--- Droga! Harry, eu tinha 19 anos! Era um idiota!"

"--- Não, _eu _era um idiota. Devia ter te deixado naquele momento."

"--- Você não sabe como eu me arrependo daquilo!"

"--- Você não sabe como eu me arrependo de ter te _perdoado_!"

Furioso, Draco dá as costas para Harry, em direção ao quarto.

"--- Quem foi, hein? Me diga!"

"--- Não foi ninguém!"

"--- Você mente muito mal. Draco Lucius Malfoy, você não estava no médico e sabe perfeitamente disso!"

Draco pára a meio caminho de abrir a porta. Se Harry o chama pelo nome completo, é porque a coisa está muito feia mesmo.

"--- Eu não estava com ninguém, maldição!"

"--- Que mentira ridícula, Draco!"

Pausa furiosa para ambas as partes.

"--- Quem foi? Zabini?"

"--- Não."

"--- Noot, então?"

"--- Eu não estive com ninguém, _droga_!

Antes que Harry fale alguma coisa, Draco entra no quarto. E bate a porta com força. Harry dá meia-volta e vai para a cozinha, quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

* * *

_Cozinha – 03:02 da tarde_

Draco entra na cozinha, os cabelos ainda molhados. Harry está apoiado na mesa, um pouco mais controlado, mas não menos furioso.

"--- Draco, pela última vez: _onde você estava?"_

"--- No médico, Harry!"

"--- Draco, colabore. Vai ser mais fácil para nós dois."

"--- Eu _estou_ colaborando!"

"--- Não está!'

Silêncio.

"--- Não vai dizer com quem estava?"

"--- Eu estou falando a verdade, Harry. Não estava com ninguém."

Pausa.

"--- Então, Draco, você não me deixa outra escolha."

"--- O que você está falando?"

"--- Eu vou pedir o divórcio."

Silêncio mortal no ambiente.

"--- O QUÊ?"

"--- É exatamente o que você ouviu. Estou me separando de você."

Harry sai da cozinha. Draco vai atrás dele.

"--- Qual vai ser sua alegação, hein?"

"--- Hum... posso escolher entre incompatibilidade _total_ de gênios ou infidelidade!"

"--- Harry, eu não te traí!'

"--- Pare de mentir!"

"--- Eu juro!"

"--- Pare! Eu sei que você não estava no médico!"

Silêncio.

"--- Ok, eu não estava no médico."

"--- Eu sabia. Com quem você estava?"

"--- Ninguém."

"--- Está mentindo de novo!"

"--- Harry, eu juro para você que eu não estava com ninguém!"

"--- _Sério?_ Então onde você se meteu durante todo esse tempo?"

Pausa.

"--- Estava por aí."

"--- _Por aí?"_

"--- É. Pensando."

"--- _Pensando... _que interessante. O quê?"

"--- Sobre _aquele _assunto."

"--- Filhos?"

"--- É."

"--- Esquece, Draco, não teremos mais filhos."

"--- Claro que teremos!"

"--- Não teremos. Não dá para ter filhos se uma das partes não colabora."

"--- Droga, Harry, eu _estou _colaborando!"

"--- Não está. E também não adianta agora. Acabou, Draco."

Silêncio. Harry vai em direção ao quarto.

"--- Harry, nós _teremos _filhos."

"--- Pare de insistir, Draco."

"--- Harry..."

"--- Draco, com favor, pare. Não torne tudo mais difícil do que já é."

"--- Nós teremos um filho..."

"--- Draco, pa..."

"--- ... daqui a oito meses."

Pausa. Harry demora uns segundinhos para absorver o significado da frase.

"--- _Como?"_

Silêncio mortal.

"--- Draco? O que foi que você disse?"

"--- Você entendeu perfeitamente."

Harry dá as costas ao quarto e volta para perto de Draco. Este parece que está prestes a chorar.

"--- Mas como..."

"--- Não sei. Aconteceu."

"--- Você quer esse filho?"

"--- Se não quisesse, não estaria falando isso para você."

"--- Ahn?"

"--- Quando viu a minha cara quando soube do resultado do exame, o médico falou que eu podia fazer um aborto. Eu voltava para casa no mesmo dia. Você jamais iria saber."

"--- Você pensou em fazer um aborto?"

"--- Uns cinco segundos. Vi que não teria coragem."

Pausa. Harry continua completamente pasmo.

"--- Não entendo como..."

"--- Nem eu. Mas agora está aqui, é isso que importa."

Harry abraça Draco, passando as mãos nos seus cabelos molhados.

"--- Harry, e o papo do divórcio?"

"--- Esquece."

"--- Você não vai mais se divorciar de mim?"

"--- Não, de jeito nenhum."

"--- Não precisa ficar comigo só porque eu peguei barriga."

"--- Não é por isso, Draco. Eu não queria realmente o divórcio. Estava com raiva porque achava que você estava me traindo."

"--- Que caia um raio em cima de mim se estou mentindo Harry, mas eu nunca trai você depois daquela besteira. Aprendi a lição."

Aguardam um segundo. Nenhum raio cai em cima de Draco.

"--- Onde você estava esse tempo todo depois que saiu do médico?"

"--- Para falar a verdade, eu estava bem perto daqui."

"--- É? Aonde?"

"--- Sabe o parque aqui em frente? Estava sentado num dos bancos dali."

"--- Esse tempo _todo?"_

"--- É. Estava pensando como dizer para você que nós íamos ter um filho."

"--- Teve alguma idéia?"

"--- Não."

Risadinhas por parte de Harry. Draco dá um sorriso meio amarelo.

"--- Se eu soubesse disso antes nunca ia ter pedido o divórcio."

"--- Você quer mesmo ter um filho, não?"

"--- É. Sempre quis ter uma família grande."

"--- _Grande _como?"

"--- Bem... acho que com seis ou sete crianças eu já ficaria feliz."

Draco arregala os olhos.

"--- Ah, não. _Esquece._"

"--- Porque?"

"--- Já imaginou se eles todos saíssem endiabrados como você? Eu iria enlouquecer!"

"--- Posso ser endiabrado... mas você adora, não? Fica _doidinho..."_

"--- Harry, tira essa mão daí!"

"--- Draco..."

"--- _Ahhh,_ droga... vamos pelo menos pro quarto..."

"--- Porque, você tem algum problema com o tapete da sala?"

"--- _Harry!"_

* * *

_Tapete da sala – 03:49 da tarde_

"--- Draco?"

"--- Hum?"

"--- É menino ou menina?"

"--- Bem..."

"--- _Draco..."_

"--- Na verdade... bem... não é _um."_

Pausa. Harry abre o maior sorriso.

"--- São gêmeos?"

"--- Não... na verdade..."

"--- Sim?"

"--- São quatro, Harry. Quatro bebês."

Silêncio.

"--- COMO É QUE É?"

* * *

Leu? Gostou? _Sim? _Então review! 


End file.
